


kissing lessons

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: george is stupid. just a tiny bit. well, stupid isn't exactly the right word, but oblivious is. george is so oblivious that he accepted to go on a date with his lab partner; he assumed they were just hanging out as friends. his lab partner texted him a day after going on and on about how excited she was for the date. george just looked at his phone in complete confusion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 534
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	kissing lessons

george is stupid. just a tiny bit. well, stupid isn't exactly the right word, but oblivious is. george is so oblivious that he accepted to go on a date with his lab partner; he assumed they were just hanging out as friends. his lab partner texted him a day after going on and on about how excited she was for the date. george just looked at his phone in complete confusion.

his first reaction was to sprint over to his best friend's house. when he got to the house, he gathered a handful of small pebbles and started to pelt them at his friend's bedroom window. as about fifteen seconds passed, he got impatient and started to pick up his speed. george saw the light on in the room, so why the hell wasn't he responding?

"clay!" george called out, his handful of stones and rocks rapidly beginning to deplete. he didn't notice that the window finally opened, so he kept throwing the rocks.

"damn it, george!" clay cursed as he leaned outside the window, "what do you want? stop throwing rocks!" clay isn't really mad at george, just annoyed; he was studying for an anatomy test that was given by the most anal teacher in the world, so being interrupted for probably a dumb reason obviously frustrated him.

"code red!" george responded, throwing the test of the pebbles away from him before brushing the dirt and gravel off his hands on his pants. "can i come up?"

"yeah, whatever," clay said before stepping back and opening his window even wider so the brunet could sneak in.

since it is a two story house, george had to find a way to scramble up to clay's room. it was quite easy, honestly. from the amount of times george has needed to get through that window, he made an easier way to get up.

it didn't take him long to finally get to the second floor and into clay's room. as per usual, george dramatically tumbled into the room before smiling up to his friend.

"so why do you have to always come through my window?" clay asked with a quirked eyebrow. he jutted out a hand for george.

"it's late!" the brunet exclaimed as he gripped clay and pulled himself up.

"it's literally only eight at night."

george ignored him by hopping onto clay's spinny chair that sat in front of his desk. the surface had about a hundred (or more) pages of paper that have notes scribbled on top of them. george tried to understand the writing, but all the terminology was literal gibberish. at least to george. he stopped trying to understand it and started to twirl in the chair, making himself dizzy.

"so? why are you here?" clay prompted as he begrudgingly sat down on his bed since his spot was so rudely taken.

"okay, so, funny story..." george said before abruptly stopping so he could give his attention to clay. he swayed a bit, but when his world stopped spinning, he continued, "my lab partner asked me on a date."

george is so oblivious. he couldn't tell the absolute drop in clay's face, he couldn't tell the obviously looks his best friend would give him when he was looking away, he couldn't tell that clay had the biggest crush on him.

sure, clay acted a bit mean sometimes to hide his feelings, but either way, he really liked george. he has to be supportive for his friend.

"y-yeah? what about it?" clay cleared his throat awkwardly before shifting his hands in his lap. he really was trying to look anywhere but george, but failed miserably.

"well, i accidentally said yes..."

"what? how the hell do you 'accidentally' say yes to a date?" clay made air quotes with a roll of his eyes. he felt slightly better about the situation, though. it seemed like george didn't actually want to go on the date.

"i thought she was asking me out to hang out or something! like as friends!" george exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air before throwing his head back dramatically in a long drawn out groan. "now i don't know what to do!"

clay watched. he didn't know what to do either. if he was asked for advice, he would simply say "yeah, you should drop that rando girl to go out with me." another thing clay was that it was a girl. george was going to go out with a girl? didn't make sense to him. clay always thought his friend was gay, but it was never his choice to make.

"just say you can't go? or something," it took everything in clay to say that instead of telling george what he wanted to say.

"yeah, but then she'll get upset or something,” george frowned, "i just have to go." he thought for a few seconds. the silence scared clay.

the blond cautiously watched george's body movements. he could tell he was thinking extremely hard about the whole situation. clay jumped when george suddenly exclaimed, "i don't know how to kiss!"

clay looked at him incredulously. "what the hell does that have to do with anything?" he was flabbergasted.

"well- don't you think it's kinda weird? i'm a senior and i have no clue how to kiss?" george yelped before shaking his head side to side as if he was trying to get rid of the embarrassment.

"no, i don't," clay said honestly. he was surely surprised though because george is handsome, he really is and he does have more than a few people (clay included) that wanted to at least take him out on a date. he must've at least had a few opportunities.

"well, that's good that you don't," george mumbled to himself before bursting out once more, "but she might! she might think it's weird!"

the brunet gave his friend a hopeless look that resembled his rendition of puppy dog eyes. george didn't know what could help him, but he just wanted help.

they looked at each other for a while. clay was thinking. he was having an internal debate on what he should do. he decided to say fuck it.

"do you want me to teach you? it's not too hard," clay asked a lot more confidently than he thought. he sat up straighter and crossed his legs in front of him. he readied himself for the possible rejection.

"yes!" george responded quickly before scrambling towards clay's bed and plopped right down next to him. he looked at his friend with wide, ready-to-learn eyes.

clay was startled by the rapid response, but he snapped out of his daze within seconds. he shifted his body so they were sitting right in front of one another, so close that their knees were touching.

"okay, you have to start off slow. you gotta hold her hand or, like, touch her face." clay raised his hand to cup george's cheek. his thumb was placed right on top of his sharp cheek bone, he subconsciously stroked it. "just so you let her know that you're coming in, yeah?"

"yeah," george nodded, his voice was a bit lower than before. he didn't understand the feeling in his stomach. was it excitement? anticipation? why was he feeling this way. he's never had that sort of feeling with anyone, much less clay. he ignored it for now.

"next, just," clay mumbled before his other hand finds it's way to george's waist to pull him closer, "part your lips and close your eyes."

george did as told, but honestly right now if clay asked him to do anything, he would've. punch her right in the stomach? oh, yeah, that sounds good. kill her family? yep, i'll do that, she'd definitely would liked that. thankfully, clay didn't ask those things of him.

"then you just lean in."

before george could even comprehend what was going on, he was being lead by clay's hand. when they finally connect, george feels like volts of energy were being shot through his body. his hand grapples for something to grab on to, but finally it buried in to the front clay's hoodie.

clay let george learn, but still took lead. he was patient and let their lips move together at a slow pace. it felt nice to george, he didn't expect kissing to be so... simple? the way it is portrayed in the books he scarcely reads make it out to be passionate, steamy, just generally a lot to take in. don't ask what type of books george reads, he won't tell you.

when george felt lips slowly lift off of his own, he opened his eyes. when he was met with the sigh of clay looked at him with half-lidded eyes, his stomach jumped and did multiple flips.

george didn't mean to, but he tightened the grip in clay's hoodie. he pulled himself up so their lips could meet once more. the hand in the dip of his waist twitched much too hard for it to be involuntary. george wondered what that meant, what was going on in clay's mind.

much too soon, clay leaned away. his face was flushed and his lips were a light shade of pink, he was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"that wasn't too hard, now was it?" clay smiled, his voice was deeper, and it made george shiver slightly. he was so sure that clay felt him.

they stayed in close proximity to one another; george could feel puffs of air from clay on his cheeks.

"no- uh- it wasn't too hard," george mumbled almost as if he was in a trance, "that's it?"

"uh, yeah, i mean i guess that's kissing," clay stammered, trying to find the correct way to say it, "did you- did you not like it?"

"no!" george quickly corrected. "i liked it, but i just thought it would be... difficult. you're right, it wasn't too difficult."

clay grinned causing the edges of his eyes to scrunch up beautifully. "i told you," he winked playfully before turning flustered again, "but, uh, yeah. there's always more, like kissing with tongue, but like, y'know... yeah."

"yeah?" george prompted. he looked up at clay in such a way that the blond had to hold himself back from kissing him again.

"yeah," clay exhaled, "i could show you that." there was a long, heavy pause. "only if you want me to."

george kept his eyes on him. he blinked a few times before nodding his head up and down. "yeah. i want to."

once again, clay leans in. their lips connect for another still moment. they soon start to move against each other, and then finally clay decided to swipe the bottom of george's smooth lip. the brunet wasn't really sure what to do, but he opened his mouth just a little bit to allow clay in. that's what they do in the books, so that's what he should do now. right?

george let clay take the lead, he wasn't really given instruction this time. he let his best friend invade his mouth happily, something about this made his stomach swoop. george used is other hand to cup the nape of clay's neck and brought him closer. the way they were sitting so close that george was practically on clay's lap. he half the mind to just climb on clay's thighs to get even closer.

clay had a quick burst of confidence and decided to sink his teeth into george's bottom lip, causing him to jump slightly. george froze. was that supposed to happen? how was he supposed to respond? so many questions were flying through his head, but were paused when he felt clay's tongue lap over where he bit down to relive the pain.

george decided to ignore everything he read novels he got "as a joke" and kiss with as much as he could give. he was confused on why he felt so much... passion and feeling coming from clay's side. it was almost as if clay had a crush on him.

george made a noise of surprise as he was finally pulled onto his friend's lap by his strong hands. they were finally chest to chest and as close as they could get.

the brunet never knew how it felt to be this physically close to someone. he's hugged his friends before, sure, but it didn't feel the same as straddling his best friend as he tugs occasionally on his blond locks. it felt weird, but didn't feel wrong. it felt right.

their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and moved together like clockwork. clay didn't mean to, but his hands turned a tad bit grabby, not that george minded though. the clay's hands traveled from the back of george's thighs to his behind and then to his waist. the blond slipped his hands under his friend's thin shirt and started to run his fingers up and down his side. george shivered and let out a small noise into clay's mouth egging him on even more.

clay's new objective was to elicit more sounds out of the brunet on his lap. when he disconnected their lips, george let out a small while causing him to smile up to his friend. clay took in all of george's features. he admired how his lips glistened because of their kiss, how his face was flushed, how his eyes shut so they didn't have to make eye contact. all of him was pretty to clay. all of him.

"please don't go on that date," clay whispered softly.

"i won't."


End file.
